


I'll follow you even in the afterlife

by JUNMAK0



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood, Fluff, Lube, M/M, Massage, NSFW, RTMO Week 2018, Smut, blowjob, no use of candoms we die like men, they're in love and they're fucking, vampire ritsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNMAK0/pseuds/JUNMAK0
Summary: Mao is exhausted, it's Ritsu's turn to take care of him.





	I'll follow you even in the afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance if there's some grammar mistakes.  
> Please enjoy.

Mao has been running around in circles all day in the hallways of Yumenosaki academy looking for students or teachers to deliver them documents or making them sign papers. It was friday and around 4pm, the week has been really long for him. Mao was known to be a workaholic among the other students and even the teachers who praised him for it but fatigue started to get him and his body started to show traces of exhaustion.

  
"Fukukaichou, I classified the files and stored them in the cabinet." Mao said to the vice-president of the council student Keito, in a tiring and slow voice. Keito wasn't looking at him so at the tone of his kouhai's voice he raised his head towards him and he was met with two green eyes with big eyebags staring blankly at him.  
"Isara, you look terrible." He told him.  
"Uh? Thanks?"  
"I wasn't complimenting you." (I figured) Mao thought to himself. He sighed.  
"I'm serious. You're a good student and a big help to the student council but you need to take care of your health. I don't need to visit another friend at the hospital. Go home for today."  
"Alright, fine. But I still need the pape-"  
"Isara. Don't make me repeat myself. We can deal with these later. Go rest."  
"Ok, ok. I got it. Thanks and good evening fukukaichou." Mao said as he smiled tiredly and left the room.  
"How incorrigible." Keito sighed.

\---

It was around 9pm and Mao was heavily asleep in his bedroom when he felt someone crawl on him and lay next to his body on his bed. He slowly woke up and when he opened his eyes he gasped and fell out of his bed in horror. Ritsu's face was 2 centimeters away from his and it startled him.

  
"Ritsu, never do that again!"  
"You didn't wait for me after school Maa-kun, how mean... You didn't even reply to my texts." Ritsu told Mao as he sat on the bed.  
"Your texts?" Mao picked up his phone and checked his notifications. "Oh sorry, my phone is dead, I forgot to charge it when I came home."  
"That's not like Maa-kun, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing! I was tired and I immediately slept as soon as my head hit the pillow." Mao explained as he got back on the bed and laid on it.  
"You've been working too much, you have dark circles. I'll take care of you."  
"You can't even take care of yourself Ritchan and besides that I'm fine!"  
"Stop struggling and just let me pamper you." He smirked. "Lay on your stomach, I'm gonna give you a massage."  
"You won't leave me alone until I let you anyway so just do what you want." He sighed and took off his shirt.

Mao did as he was asked and laid on the bed. Ritsu sat up on mao's butt and parted his legs on each sides of his childhood friend's body. He traced his finger on Mao's spine, from the nape to the lower back. Mao shivered under Ritsu's cold touch but kept silent. Then Ritsu placed both his hands on Mao's shoulder blades and started putting some pressure on them.

  
"You're tense but your skin is surprisgly soft, it's warm too." Ritsu smiled and leaned forward. "Maa-kun's body is my favorite." He whispered to his ear and kissed the side of his neck.  
"You say that like I'm some sort of snack." Mao exclaimed as he started blushing.  
"You are." Ritsu chuckled as he backed up and ran his hands on Mao's entire back, massaging him nicely. Mao was so relaxed he felt like he could fall asleep again but that wouldn't be polite towards Ritsu who was going to stay awake during the entire nighttime.

  
"Turn around, I'm done with your back." Ritsu said as he got off of him.  
"Ok, thank you!" He smiled and laid on his back. Ritsu waited for him to turn around and then he proceed to sit on his friend's hips.  
"W-What are you doing??" Mao worried.  
"I'm giving you a massage."  
"I thought you were done?"  
"Fufun, Maa-kun~" Ritsu snickered, "I'm not. Give me your hand." Mao obeyed so Ritsu took his right hand and started massaging it too.  
"Why are you doing this?" Mao asked.  
"I like touching my Maa-kun." He simply replied.  
"No, you're not like usual. Habitually, I'm the one who has to take care of you and even though I don't mind it that much I find it weird that you're pampering me now. So what happened?" Ritsu sighed as he took Mao's other hand to massage it.  
"I went to get you after my practice but I only found Hasumi senpai and he told me he sent you home because you looked very ill." Ritsu revealed, not looking at Mao's face.  
"Oh. Well, he was exaggerating. As you can see I'm perfectly fine, Ritchan." Mao reassured his childhood friend.  
"No, he wasn't. I've been looking at you all week. You were really looking like you could collapse at any moment. I know you love working and helping but take care of your health Maa-kun. I'll never let anybody kill you, not even yourself."  
"Ritchan..." Mao opened his arms as Ritsu leaned forward and placed his head in the crook of his friend's neck. He inspired and closed his eyes as Mao caressed his back.  
"I'll be careful." Mao whispered to him.  
Ritsu smiled gently and kissed his neck. "Promise me you won't die before I do."  
"What are you saying again? And I can't control that."  
"Promise me. I'm the older one, i'll go first."  
"Ritchan, we're young, we have plenty of time."  
"Promise, Maa-kun."  
"You're really stubborn. Fine." He sighed. "I promise. But you do it too."  
"Fufu, Maa-kun knows i'll go anywhere he goes. Even in the afterlife. Maa-kun and I will always be together because we are soulmates." Ritsu smirked and put his hands delicately on Mao's face. He approached his face and kissed him deeply. Mao blushed at the sudden confession, he closed his eyes and kissed Ritsu back.

  
They broke the kiss and Ritsu returned to massaging Mao. He ran his hands on his lover's chest, catching a nipple with his right hand and rubbing it softly in circles. Mao let out a quiet moan and turned his head away, pretending he didn't absolutely like that. But Ritsu catched his reaction and soon he grabbed both nipples between his fingers and started pinching them.

  
"W-aah! Ritchan!" He gasped.  
"Your reactions are adorable Maa-kun, fufu." He smirked. "Your face and neck are all red, your blood must've ran immediately there, it's tempting me..." Ritsu said, his eyes shining brightly. Mao looked scared for a bit but relaxed soon enough as Ritsu got off of him, but it wasn't going to last as Ritsu sat between Mao's legs and grabbed the hem of his pants.

  
He removed Mao's pants and dropped them to the floor. Ritsu noticed Mao's curious stare on him so he just replied "I'm gonna massage your thighs." Mao sighed and let him do it. Ritsu took Mao's left leg and put it on his shoulder, he then put his hands on Mao's thighs and started putting pressure on them. His legs were tonified and soft, it felt good on Ritsu's hands, it felt like pressing on an anti-stress ball.

  
Mao was feeling embarassed as his legs were spread in front of Ritsu and his friend's hips were literally against his. Not to forget he was left in his white boxers and Ritsu was still fully clothed. It wasn't the time to get a boner as Ritsu would notice it immediately.

  
Ritsu continued to massage his friend's creamy's thigh while staring at Mao's face who couldn't take the embarassment anymore so he closed his eyes, enjoying his massage. Ritsu smiled and brought his lips to Mao's inner thigh and left a trail of soft kisses there. Mao put his hand on Ritsu's hair and caressed his head gently. Ritsu appreciating the attention, he started licking a part of Mao's thigh, very close to his crotch. He gently sucked on the skin to leave a nice purple mark. Mao moaned timidly as he started to feel a bit turned on. He mentally prayed that the room was dark enough for Ritsu to not notice his semi erect dick. But Ritsu's face was only centimeters away from his genitals to not notice. Ritsu raised his head slowly to check on Mao's expressions but he was met with a tent in his friend's boxers. He chuckled softly as he brought his hand to Mao's boner and palmed him lightly.

  
"Maa-kun~"  
"P-Please, just don't say anything..." Mao brought his hands to his face, too embarassed to say anything.  
"It's alright, I'm glad I could make Maa-kun feel this way. I'm gonna take care of it~"  
"Wh-" Before he could react, Ritsu has already grabbed the elastic of his underwear and pulled it down. "Y-You don't have to!" Mao yelled suddenly. He was now exposed to Ritsu's hungry stare.  
"Of course I do, no one else will. You're mine." Ritsu said as he grabbed Mao's dick firmly and started pumping him slowly.

  
Mao let out a loud gasp and closed his eyes. He felt himself get harder as Ritsu brought both hands on his dick, one jerking him and the other squeezing his balls softly. Suddenly Ritsu shifted from his sitting position to kneel in front of Mao. He brought his lips close to Mao's dick and started licking the tip delicately. When Ritsu put his tip in his mouth Mao's reaction was immediate, he inhaled sharply and let out a huge "Fuuuuuuck..." Ritsu smiled mischievously and opened his mouth, taking more of Mao's length. He sucked him deeply and pumped with his hand what he couldn't fit inside.

  
Mao was rather loud with his moans, he could feel everything Ritsu was doing to him, how his lips ran against his length, how his tongue encercled and tickled his tip, he even felt his fangs dangerously tease him, it didn't even hurt him. He was very close to his orgasm and when Ritsu gently massaged his balls his hips moved forward on their own, choking Ritsu who didn't expect it but who opened his mouth wider and took all of Mao's length inside. Mao grabbed Ritsu's head and started thrusting inside his mouth, ignoring the lewd wet noises coming from his mouth.

  
"I-I'm gonna... Aaah!" Mao couldn't even finish his sentence as his orgasm hit him and he came inside Ritsu's throat. He let go of Ritsu's head and immediately started apologizing. "Ritchan! I-I'm so sorry, are you okay!? Here, spit it out!" He grabbed a tissue from his nightstand and handed it to his soulmate. Ritsu stared at the tissue and smirked. He then looked at Mao's eyes and opened his mouth wide. It was empty.

  
"Y-You swallowed? But it's so gross.."  
"Nothing coming out of Maa-kun is disgusting or repulsing." He said and then coughed a bit as his voice sounded hoarse.

  
Mao was kinda moved by Ritsu's words so he put his hand on his friend's nape and leaned to kiss him. Mao parted his lips and ran his tongue on Ritsu's lower lip. Ritsu opened his mouth and welcomed Mao's tongue inside. His own tongue gently caressed Mao's. The wine-haired boy grabbed the hem of his boyfriend's shirt in his hand and started pulling it up to take it off. Ritsu broke the kiss and removed his shirt, tossing it somewhere on the floor as he went back to catch Mao's lips with his. Mao's tongue found its way back into Ritsu's mouth, their kiss being sloppy but cute. Ritsu smiled and sucked Mao's tongue, making the other boy smile too. Mao's fingers caressed Ritsu's neck and collarbone as his other hand traveled towards his pants and started palming his crotch. Ritsu moaned softly against the kiss as Mao rubbed him through his clothes. His dick got hard quickly.

  
"Take your pants off." Mao whispered to Ritsu.

  
Ritsu obeyed and sent the piece of clothing flying somewhere in the bedroom along with his underwear. Mao laid Ritsu down on his bed and went on top of him. He gently spread his partner's legs as his head went into Ritsu's neck, kissing and licking his skin there.

  
"Hand me the lube in the drawer next to you." Ritsu did as he was told while Mao kept sucking on his neck, leaving small hickeys on his porcelain skin. Then he kneeled in front of Ritsu and opened the small bottle of lube. He dropped some of its content on his fingers and started to gently massage Ritsu's flesh ring. Ritsu closed his eyes and relaxed under Mao's touch. He entered a finger first inside, curling it up a bit to spread him. Mao leaned and kissed Ritsu again, sucking up all the sweet moans that escaped his lover's mouth. He entered a second finger and scissored them inside him. Ritsu put his arms on Mao's shoulders and clinged on him, their kiss breaking as he hide his face in the crook of Mao's neck. Mao kept fingering Ritsu and he sometimes glanced at his face, his expressions of pleasure were so arousing to him.

  
"Are you good?" Mao asked him. Ritsu nodded.  
"Hey, uh... Since you said you wanted to take care of me, do you want to r-ride me?" Mao asked, his face red with embarassment.   
Ritsu smirked. "Anything for Maa-kun."

  
They switched positions so Mao laid on the bed while Ritsu went on top of him and spread his legs. Ritsu dropped some more lube on Mao's dick and grabbed it firmly guiding it towards his hole. He held his breathing as he slowly sat on Mao, trying to adjust to his size. When he was half way in Mao suddenly pushed his hips and Ritsu gasped loudly. Mao chuckled slightly "Sorry." Ritsu lightly tapped Mao's chest. Even though Ritsu knew Mao was usually a serious guy he also knew Mao could be a teaser from time to times and he appreciated that rare side of him. "I said I'm sorry!" Mao replied while continuing to laugh.

  
"Don't grin like that if you're really sorry." Ritsu fake pouted.  
"Alright, alright." Mao said still smiling as he put his hands on Ritsu's waist and caressed his sides softly with his thumbs.  
"Well, thanks to you it's all in now so I'm going to move." He warned.

  
Ritsu put his hands on Mao's chest for support and started moving his hips back and forth slowly. Mao moaned quietly. "You're so tight..." He whispered "It feels good." As soon as Ritsu started feeling more comfortable he started moving a little faster. Sweet sounds often escaped his mouth going directly to Mao's guts. Mao felt good but he wanted Ritsu to feel even better. While Ritsu was bouncing on his dick Mao reached forward with his hand and gently grabbed his partner's member. Ritsu's thighs shaked a bit, the stimulation in his ass and on his dick driving him crazy. He increased his pace and Mao's cock disappeard deeper inside Ritsu. Mao grabbed Ritsu's asscheek while his other hand jerked him nicely. They were both moaning loudly and sweating.

  
"You're doing so good... I'm close..." Mao said to Ritsu. "Come here, please." He opened his arms and Ritsu leaned on him.

  
Mao put his left arm around Ritsu's waist and caged him strongly against him while his right hand was still rubbing his dick. Suddenly he started thrusting hard and fast inside Ritsu. Their skin was slapping onto each other, each thrust Mao's cock was hitting against Ritsu's prostate made him moan louder. Ritsu was overstimulated, his dick came against Mao's stomach. He hide his head in the crook of Mao's neck and suddenly he shoved his fangs on his skin. Blood sputtered on Mao's white pillow. Mao took time to realize Ritsu bite him as he was feeling pure bliss while he came inside his ass. It's when he was starting to come down from his orgasm that he felt a tingle of pain in his neck. Ritsu was sucking and licking on the wound, making lewd wet noises.

  
"R-Ritchan..?" He said in a weak voice. Mao felt like passing out. It's like the entire week's weight of his exhaustion crushed him instantly.

  
Ritsu didn't reply. He was in a transe. Mao's blood, taste, smell, everything, it tasted so good. Mao was clearly his. Ritsu felt revigored.  
Suddenly he stopped and leaned back. He stared at mao, his lips curved into a smirk, his fangs tainted red. Blood was dripping from his mouth to his chin and drippled to his chest. Mao has never seen something so hypnotizing and beautiful. Even though it was his blood and Ritsu just attacked him Mao felt thankful, like if Ritsu chose him for something important and solemn. Like if Ritsu was a king and Mao was worthy of him.  
Ritsu put his hands on Mao's cheeks delicately and approached his face closer. He stared at his eyes and Mao stared back. His red shining eyes only transmitted love. Mao smiled warmly and brought his own hands to Ritsu's head. Their foreheads touched and they closed their eyes. Ritsu parted his lips and kissed Mao slowly. Mao could taste his own blood, th metallic taste on Ritsu's lips and tongue but he didn't break the kiss, he kissed Ritsu deeply and passionately.

  
"I love you Maa-kun." Ritsu said to him in his usual seductive and hypnotic voice that he loved so much.  
"I love you too Ritchan." Mao whispered weakly before finally closing his eyes and drifting off to a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading♥   
> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked this work, they really motivate me to write more♥


End file.
